Third Key Of The Formula
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vampire, Medussa, and Swamp Beast come back to try and kidnap Carrie again, but the young girl decides to stand up for her friends and find the third part of the formula as a result.
**Another story that took root in my mind after watching the "Monster In My Pocket!" movie. "Monster In My Pocket" belongs to Hanna-Barbera. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Third Key Of The Formula**

Carrie Raven ran home from school, cheering happily to herself that Spring Break had finally arrived. She found Helga cleaning the living room and quickly sneaked downstairs to go see her friends. "Hey, guys!" She said happily.

"Hi, Carrie!" Big Ed returned her greeting enthusiastically. Mummy and Wolf-Man echoed their friend's greeting as Dr. Davenport looked up from his notes.

"Ah, hello, Carrie," he said.

"Have you found anything yet on the rest of the formula?" She asked eagerly.

"Not yet," he answered with a chuckle. "But it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Ever since they had discovered the first two parts of the formula, the good monsters had been in good spirits, as had Carrie, because she had helped her friends in finding the first two parts.

"I brought home my advanced chemistry book," she said. "Maybe that will help."

Dr. Davenport looked up at her. "Thank you, Carrie," he said, a smile in his voice as he examined the pages, taking in all he read carefully.

"Hey, Doc, I was wondering," said Mummy. "If Carrie's laughter and our affection for her made us grow last time, maybe the third part of the formula is something similar?"

The doctor nodded thoughtfully. "I have been considering that too," he admitted. "But with so many human qualities, any one of them could be the third part of the formula."

"You guys will find it," the ten-year-old said confidently as she gently scooped them up in her hand and hugged them. They suddenly grew and returned her hugs once they reached their full size.

Suddenly, Helga screamed, making Carrie jump and cling to Big Ed, who held her comfortingly.

Then, an all-too-familiar laugh was heard. "Good gracious! Vampire and his goons have come back!" Dr. Davenport exclaimed.

Just then, they began shrinking. "Uh-oh," said Wolf-Man. "This is bad timing."

"We can't fight Vampire, Medusa, and Swamp Beast like this!" Mummy exclaimed.

"We better think of something fast then," said Carrie as she scooped them up and put them in her pocket before hiding under the table.

Vampire came in. "Ah, we have caught our enemies unawares once more," he cackled evilly.

"And that maid was too easy to handle," Medusa said evilly.

Swamp Beast was searching for Carrie and the monsters, soon finding them. "I've got them!" He cried out.

Carrie quickly moved back, staying out of the three evil monsters' reaches. "Go away!" She growled at them, shielding the good monsters with one of her hands.

"Carrie! Run!" Dr. Davenport urged her.

"No way!" She said. "I'm not scared of these three anymore!"

Vampire glared at her. "I'll make you afraid, girl!" He growled at her and lunged for her.

Carrie ducked under his arm and punched the evil monster's side hard, making him gasp for air as she backed away again. "My dad's books are scarier than you, Vampire!" She cried out. "You, Medusa, and Swamp Beast put together!"

That made the evil monsters mad, but just as they lunged for the small girl, the four good monsters in Carrie's pocket grew and formed a protective shield around their friend. "Don't even think about it, mon," Wolf-Mon growled.

Big Ed began generating electricity and Mummy growled at them while Dr. Davenport stood in front of Vampire. "You're not getting Carrie this time, Vampire," he growled.

Vampire smirked. "Just watch me, Invisible Man!" He said.

Just as the evil monsters lunged again, they began shrinking rapidly. "No!" Medusa cried out. "Vampire! That maid's scream wasn't enough like you said it would be!"

"Silence, you stone statue! We must get out of here!" The vampire said.

"And stay out!" Carrie yelled at them, grabbing a broom and smacking the now shrunk villains with it, making them fly out the window.

The good monsters began laughing heartily. "Great job, Carrie!" Big Ed exclaimed as he picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.

She laughed. "We did it!" She said.

"And we're big again!" Mummy said happily.

Dr. Davenport fell into thought. "But, Carrie didn't laugh until right now," he said. "And we felt worry for her, but didn't grow either."

"So, what made us grow then?" Wolf-Mon asked as they began shrinking again.

The doctor turned to the girl. "Carrie, what made you stand up to Vampire and his goons?" He asked.

"I…I didn't feel afraid of them," she admitted. "I was thinking about you guys the whole time and decided to surprise those creeps by not running away."

"That was very brave of you, Carrie," said Mummy.

"Brave," said Dr. Davenport thoughtfully.

"Do you think Carrie's bravery made us grow, Doc?" Big Ed asked.

"I do believe it did," the doctor answered. "Mummy hit the nail on the head earlier about the third part of the formula being a human quality."

"Which means you guys need only one more part of the formula and you'll be big forever!" Carrie exclaimed in happiness as she scooped them up in her hand again.

The monsters began cheering happily and later on, Dr. Davenport was telling Carrie a story about another one of his earlier experiments. "Ever since being brought here and meeting you, my dear, I've learned that experiments are more than just test tubes of liquid or pages of notes," he said.

She smiled. "I hope you find the last part of the formula soon, Doc," she said honestly. "I like it when you guys are normal sized."

"As do I," he said with a chuckle. "We never would have gotten this far without your help."

Carrie smiled again. "It's been a bit of a crazy ride, huh?" She asked before giggling.

Dr. Davenport grew to his normal size. "Yes, it has been," he agreed before playfully tickling her. She squirmed and laughed as he chuckled.

They were very close to completing the formula. Just one more part of it and the effects of Vampire's shrinking potion would be cancelled out and make it easier to defeat Vampire, Medusa, and Swamp Beast.

Something he and his fellow monsters were eagerly looking forward to.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
